The Sound of a Breaking Heart
by HurtsLikeHell
Summary: When Oliver is diagnosed with cancer after Lilly gets back from teaching summer camp Lilly stresses out. When he falls and falls into a coma not a few months after that she doesn't know what to do with herself. What will happen and WHO will she turn to?
1. Chapter 1

**A. N. Hey guys, first story on this site (though I have published on other ones). I hope you all enjoy this story. I usually write Harry Potter stories and I've never tried a Hannah Montana one considering my huge dislike for Miley Cyrus. So, in compromise, I have started this Loliver story! I'm pretty good at smut but I think, since this is my first story, I'll go by the rules on this one. Oh and there **_**is **_**Miley in this but not a lot. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Hannah Montana in any way. Cross my heart. Don't sue me, you won't get much. **

**The Sound of a Breaking Heart**

Lilly reached out and grabbed a handful of Cheese-it's out of a big green bowl on her bed as she packed for going home and laughed with her best friend, Miley, on her cell. She had no idea what would happen that day. How could she? How could Lilly know that she, for the first time, was going to experience true heartbreak? Nothing could have warned her for what was to come so it was perfectly reasonable for her to be carefree.

"So, how's everything over there?" Lilly asked while positioning the phone so that she could talk and pack more efficiently without dropping the phone or getting lazy.

"Oh, it's hot. Everyone misses you." Miley responded through the phone. Lilly smiled at the thought that people actually missed her.

"Aw, hun, I'm coming home today!" Lilly laughed than added, "How's Oliver?"

"He's great, he asks about you every day though. I'm still trying to find that special thing that draws you to him. I still can't find it. Are you sure he didn't brew a love potion or something?" The brunette asked, half-jokingly, her best friend. The strawberry blonde laughed heartily and shook her head. Miley was always making jokes about Oliver poisoning her to get Lilly to fall in love with him. It was all in good fun and Lilly would have done it if it was the other way around.

"He's not Harry freaking Potter, Miles! I love him but even I know he's not that smart. Though he does have a good sized wand…." Lilly held back a giggle as her friend dramatically gagged on the other end of her phone.

"Please, spare me the details of what you and Oliver do alone." This time both girls burst out laughing. Laughing; a simple luxury. Lilly hung up the phone with a smile on her face at the thought of her boyfriend. Oliver and she had been dating since they were sixteen which calculated into three years. Lilly had been at camp all summer as a counselor and hadn't seen her family or friends for three months. The extra money was great but she wasn't jumping to take the next out of town job any time soon.

Lillian Truscott sighed happily as she threw the last of her clothes into her blue duffel bag and zipped it up. Her old silver Honda Civic was waiting for her in the driveway and she quickly hopped in and started driving with a smile on her face.

Two hours later Lilly was pulling up into the driveway of a two story white house with gleaming windows and freshly cut, green grass. Over the garage hung a large white sign with "WELCOME HOME LILLY" written with green and gold paint and glitter; this made Lilly's heart swell with love for her best friends. Running up to the door, Lilly's hand was just brushing the handle when she had an idea. Quickly snatching her hand away she grabbed her skateboard and ran to the back of the house where there were glass doors. A quick countdown and Lilly burst through the doors on her skateboard. Her friends, who were sitting on the couch, gasped and ran to her.

Miley hugged the strawberry blonde tightly until she begged the brunette to release her. Next came Oliver who wrapped her in his arms and kissed her gently. She looked up into his chocolate brown eyes and saw so many emotions swirling in them. Her brow furrowed as she tried to figure out the reason for the emotions but he turned away as quickly as he came and faced the television. She felt a bit rejected but decided not to say anything.

"How was it? Was it fun? Did you miss us? We missed you so much! Oh my gosh, so Jake and I, ya know, we were walking on the beach and there was this guy and he comes up and he's' like…." Lilly tuned out her best friend's rambling and watched her boyfriend look at the TV but not really watch it. She wondered so much what was on his mind. Was something wrong? Did she do something? Sighing, Lilly decided to deal with whatever it was later when Miley wasn't around and tuned back into Miley's rambles.

"And then when we were getting ice cream I---"

"Miley!" Lilly stopped the brunette and laughed. "You hungry?"

"Yeah! Let's go get something to eat. Lemme change first." Miley told her and ran up the stairs. Shaking her head and smiling faintly Lilly turned to Oliver who had turned his gaze to his hands.

"Hey", Lilly whispered quietly and took one of his hands. "What's up?"

"Huh? Oh…err…nothing", Oliver sighed and squeezed his girlfriend's hand. "I'll tell you later."

"Did I do something?" Lilly panicked and bit her lip. His head snapped toward hers,

"Not at all, babe. It's totally me. I'll talk to you later. Right now I've gotta run. Pick you up at 8:00?" Lilly nodded and Oliver captured her lips in a quick but passionate kiss before hurrying out the door. Just as the door clicked shut Miley walked downstairs in a green form fitting tank top, denim mini skirt, and black leggings. Her flowing brown hair was tied back into loose bun on top of her head with two black sticks sticking out from the bun. Miley really was beautiful and it was a wonder that Jake hadn't taken her earlier. She was even still a virgin. Lilly had given her gift away to Oliver the night before she left for camp. Miley gasped when she got to the bottom of the stairs and slapped her hand to her flawless forehead,

"Oh sweet nibblets, I forgot about you! We need to get you dressed up for the club." Okay, so maybe she wasn't innocent but she sure looked that part. Miley grabbed Lilly's arm and pulled her up to her room. Lilly sat on Miley's bed quietly while Miley dug in her and Hannah Montana's closet for something for her best friend to wear. Miley emerged from the depths of her closet roughly twenty minutes later with her face flushed and a smile pasted on her face.

"Perfect!"

After an hour of primping and pruning Lilly, Miley leaned back with a satisfied grin at her creation. Lilly was now wearing a sexy, strapless, red dress that cut off mid-thigh. The cloth was bunched at the middle of her breasts leading down the dress in flowing waves. Miley had done Lilly's hair so it was brought up slightly in the back letting the rest of her hair length flow around her shoulders in a sea of soft blonde curls. A thin layer of pink lip gloss made her lips glimmer paired with a silver coating of eye shadow and thick eye liner. Lilly had no need for mascara with her beautiful long eyelashes. They were her best feature along with her bright blue eyes.

As soon as Lilly had finished looking at herself in the mirror Miley grabbed her arm once again and led her to the black Porsche in the driveway. Miley slid into the driver's seat and they were off. The music was cranked up to it's highest as the radio blasted out "Punkbitch" by 3OH!3 The girls sang with the song at the top of their lungs and bopped their heads. A passing group of guys in a red Ferrari whooted and whistled as the girls went as wild as possible while in the car and trying not to ruffle their clothes. Lilly and Miley shot them flawless smiles and started singing to "Circle Game" by Keily Williams.

Soon the girls were crawling out of the car and walking into the club. Lilly checked her watch: 6:30. She still had an hour and a half before she needed to go to Oliver. He knew to pick her up here but she didn't want to get too wasted for their date. Lilly open the door and followed Miley into the club. It was packed. She tried to make her way to the bar and pushed her way through the sweaty dancing bodies. More then once she was ground on by a passing drunken guy (and sometimes girl) but she finally made it through. The room smelling strongly of smoke, sweat, alcohol, and pot. There was a mist of gray smoke passing through the room and the music was ear-splittingly loud. The multi-colored lights flashed and reflected off the large disco ball in the center of the room. Flipping out her fake ID, Lilly ordered a vodka cruiser and sipped it lightly while she scanned the crowd for Miley.

Seconds later Miley pushed her way through to the bar and sat next to Lilly. She pulled out her own fake ID and ordered a fruit martini. The girls sat in silence for a moment while they drunk their drinks. Three drinks and five shots later Lilly and Miley decided to go onto the dance floor.

The ever appropriate song to play "Hot Mess" by Cobra Starship was blasting through the speakers as the girls began dancing and singing. Growing some alcohol induced nerve; Miley pulled Lilly close and ground their hips. Lilly responded by grinding back and wrapping her arms around Miley's neck. The crowd around them spread out around them and encouraged the drunken girl-on-girl action.

Miley nibbled on a sensitive spot on Lilly's ear and she let out a small moan. Lilly's plump lips gently left a trail of teasing kisses down Miley's neck and sucked lightly. Miley grabbed Lilly's hair and pulled them face to face. In a split second Miley's lips were ravaging hers and Lilly responded with enthusiasm. They had always done stuff like this but never had they kissed on the mouth. After a few minutes of this Miley's hand reached up and squeezed her breast causing her to moan aloud. A sudden tugged caused her to let go of Miley and turn around. Even in her drunken state a blush managed to creep to her cheeks as Oliver stared at her with a half turned on half disgusted look on his face.

"What. The. Hell?"

"Oli, it's all just for fun. I promise." Lilly said hurriedly and panicked. Oliver sighed and nodded his head, leading her out of the building to his car. Lilly was a bit concerned about his lack on concern and was starting to think the worst. What if he was cheating? She mentally scolded herself for thinking such a thing when she herself was technically cheating on him with Miley. When Lilly put what she was doing in that perspective she almost heaved her stomach contents on to Oliver's seat leather. She never had thought of Miley in _that _way and she was sure Miley didn't see it as that either.

Oliver stayed silent on the way to his house. He was the only one who had an apartment of his own out of the three so his flat was always the best to have dates at. A few minutes later the couple pulled into the driveway of his apartment complex and went inside. The apartment wasn't bad for a first home. You walked through the front door into the living room and there were two windows looking out from the second floor to the beach. The kitchen was small-ish and led into the dining room that was sort of part of the living room. Not that it mattered. The living room was huge and the dining room was just a corner. Then, to the left, there was a long hallway with three rooms leading off of it and a bathroom. For a single guy with a girlfriend this was more then enough space. The whole house was painted brown and green save for his room which was a royal blue.

Oliver sat down on the couch and motioned for Lilly to sit on his lap to which she obliged. He then put one arm around her middle and ran his hand through his hair. His face was pressed into her back so Lilly couldn't see him but she could feel a wetness growing in the spot on her back where his head was.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Lilly, I love you." Oliver said in a cracked voice. Lilly slid off of his lap and sat next to him. She wrapped her arms around Oliver and he buried his face into her shoulder.

"Oli, I love you too. I need to know what's wrong. I'm worried." She expected the normal "oh, honey, it's nothing. Don't worry." or "baby, it's okay. It's nothing much." Yeah, that's not what she got. What she did get was a silently crying boyfriend, a huge wet spot on her shoulder, and a cracked and muffled voice.

"I'm sick." Lilly tried not to laugh. Sick? How is that a reason to cry?

"Aw", Lilly began in the most compassionate voice she could muster. "With what?"

"Cancer"

Everything went black.

**CLIFFHANGER, I hope you liked it! Please R&R, Also, here are some visuals for Lilly's hair and dress. I NEED A BETA! Email me!**

**Dress: ****.com/images/red_strapless_dress_blueflys_blog_flypaper_**

**Hair: ****./_**

**Punkbitch: **

**.com/watch?v=Z8pquaOe12o**

**Circle Game: **

**.com/watch?v=EZZjeNiJKUk**

**Hot Mess: ****.com/watch?v=AXBFun0ijYQ**


	2. Chapter 2

**A. N. Thanks for all the support! You guys make me feel so good. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh and I STILL NEED A BETA.**

**Disclaimer: Please don't try and sue me. I have a total of 42 dollars. I don't own Hannah Montana or any of the characters. **

**The Sound of a Breaking Heart**

Lilly's eyes fluttered open slowly and something wet slid down her cheeks. Lifting a hand to her cheeks she brushed the tears aside. Everything came back all at once and Lilly sat up, still not really focusing on where she was. _What a terrible dream, _the blonde said to herself before getting up off of the floor and sitting on the comfy red couch. _Wait, red couch? I don't have a red couch. Oli--, _Lilly stopped herself mid-sentence. Oliver had a red couch. She was at Oliver's house. Lilly whipped her head around suddenly only to see her boyfriend lying on the other side of the couch, asleep, with his straightened brown locks hanging lazily in front of closed eyes.

Hot tears once again began leaking out of the corners of her eyes. There was a 99.9 % chance that her dream was real considering the circumstances. As much as Lilly knew it was wrong a strong urge was telling her to run out of his house and never turn back. She loved him too much to watch him die. It was selfish on her part but, as the tears descended down faster, she picked herself up, grabbed her stuff, and, with one last look at Oliver, ran out the door.

The door swung closed with a slam that jolted Oliver awake. Without even opening his eyes Oliver knew what had happened. He had expected Lilly to leave him once he had told her of his condition. Although Oliver had hoped the love of his life would have stayed he had already braved himself for the absolute worst outcome and that's what he got. If anyone had walked in at that moment they would have assumed he was in a deep and peaceful sleep when he was exactly the opposite. Oliver was wide awake and ripped up inside. Tears never came anymore since he had cried himself dry five months ago at the doctor's office.

The Doctor had warned him that it wasn't looking good. Oliver could remember clearly the look in the Doctor's sparkling green eyes: guilt that he couldn't do anything, sorrow for the doomed teen, and the pure pain of knowing that his forty-seven year old self would most likely outlive this eighteen year old. Oliver was ready to die now. Everything that had ever mattered to him was gone. His mother died a month before he was diagnosed with Cancer. Oliver's father had died in the military and now Lilly was gone forever. Although he still had Miley it wasn't even the same between them. Ever since Miley had Jake as a boyfriend she really didn't talk to Oliver much. Everything was aligned for his death and all that was left was for him to lie down in his grave and let everyone else get on with their lives.

A dry sob heaved out of his throat sounding cracked and weak but it was not accompanied with tears. Tears were something that came when the person was sad or mourning but still had life enough to cry. Oliver's physical and mental life had been slowly sapped out of him for two years without him even noticing. Brain Cancer didn't affect him like it affected most people. He didn't show definite symptoms until it was much too late to do anything about his condition.

Oliver felt his eyes begin to droop closed and he let out a sigh as he realized just how easy he got tired these days. Even lying on the couch with his mind racing made him exhausted now-a-days. Oliver then drifted off into a dreamless and uncomfortable sleep thinking of Lillian Truscott.

Lilly, on the other hand, was sitting in her car with her head in her hands and her knees to her chest sobbing her heart out. She hadn't even made it halfway to her house before the tears began to blur her vision and she pulled over onto a deserted road. Strawberry blonde curls fell in her face and Lilly pulled at them in a depressed and frustrated manner as if that would make everything better. Soon small noises tapped at her car like tiny pins being pelted from the air and she knew it had begun raining.

The rain got violent and pounded down on her car as if telling her to start driving or get out. Lilly chose the second option. Something was drawing her outside. Lilly unlocked the door and pushed out of Oliver's second car; she had taken the car to get home. As soon as Lillian put one foot outside of the car she knew that getting out was probably not one of the best choices she had ever made. Her tennis shoes she had left at Oliver's and changed into before leaving made contact with the mud below and sank two inches into the ground.

Within minutes Lilly's hair was plastered to the side of her face, her shoes were at least four inches deep in mud, and the pure rain was mingling with the salty tears on her face. Now it wasn't like one of those movie crying scenes where their make-up miraculously seemed to be all waterproof that day and they make practically no noise. No, Lilly was sobbing with mascara running down her cheeks, lipstick bleeding into her mouth, and snot dripping out of her nose only lessened slightly by the flowing rain. To any passerby that saw her she probably looked like she had just been in a serious chick fight.

A few hours later Lilly's violent sobs had lessened to heaving but silent ones. She closed her tired eyes and leaned back on the hood of the car. Her hangover headache was pounding and all of her crying made her feel totally wasted. The silent sobs racked her body but the tears stopped. With every heave she felt more and more regret for leaving Oliver by himself. She never even found out what kind of Cancer he had. She probably seemed like the worst girlfriend ever but, no matter what she told herself, she knew that she couldn't go back. Not today. If this is what happened just thinking about what was happening to Oliver how would she react when he was actually standing there and wasting away before her very eyes? It wouldn't just kill her but she knew that, if he saw her reaction, it would kill him too.

It was much better for him to think she didn't care. He would hurt for a bit but it would blow over soon and he'd confide in someone else. If he knew how she was taking his news he would be crushed. Images of the time he was sick with chicken pox and couldn't come out to play with her swam through her mind.

She had gone up to his mother and asked if Oliver could come out but his mother had snapped at her that he couldn't and slammed the door closed. The little seven year old Lilly refused to leave and instead sat on their back porch and cried. Oliver could see her out of his window and snuck out of the house. The corners of her mouth twitched upwards as she remembered the little Oliver shimmying down a drain pipe near his window with his eyes squeezed closed and dressed in his spider-man pajamas to come see her. They played the rest of the day until they were caught playing tag in the neighbor's yard. Lilly got chicken pox the next week but, to this day, she knew it was worth it.

Lilly climbed back into the driver's seat of her car and drove home without another thought or word. Pulling into the driveway Lilly ran up to her room and buried her face into a pillow. The life she had begun imagining was one where her and Oliver were happily married with their three kids until the end of time. Now Lilly was lucky if she ever got to kiss him again. One thing Lilly was almost positive of was that she would never give up herself to anyone else. As much as she wanted kids she just couldn't imagine doing it with someone she didn't love and she didn't love anyone but Oliver. _Oliver wanted kids too_, Lilly reminded herself before bursting into a bought of tears once again.

Lilly fell asleep with tears still glistening on her pale cheeks, Oliver fell asleep thinking of his one and only love. For a single moment the lovers shared something more powerful then love bringing them together through the distance. For a single moment the two experienced true and honest pain.

**A.N. Well I hope you guys liked it. I'm sorry it's so short. I almost cried while writing this. Please tell me about my writing by R&Ring!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Sorry dearly for not writing in so long; I've been so busy with VBS and being sick (which I still am) that I've completely forgotten. The only thing good that came out of this, I believe, is that I was able to watch the complete five hour Pride and Prejudice (which I think is the only decent one) in bed.**

**Disclaimer: As you all know by now I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA OR ANY CHARACTERS**

**The Sound of a Breaking Heart**

Lilly woke up in a cold sweat; she had been dreaming of Oliver last night or, most specifically, his funeral. The white tank top she wore to bed was sticking to her heaving chest and the only thing not completely see through on Lilly's tank was the blue, and white logo with orange lettering of Rico's Surf Shop. Swinging her legs to the side of her bed, Lilly took only a few moments to get her breath back before standing up. As soon as she stood up Lilly felt immediately dizzy and gripped onto her bedside table. Her eyes pondered upon the digital clock on the side table and gasped lightly as she saw the red blocked letters blinking 3:23am up at her. It felt so much later then that! Lilly sighed and walked awkwardly to the bathroom across from her room, attempting to make as little noise as possible. As usual for most people, when Lilly was trying her hardest not to make a sound she naturally made, what seemed to her at the time, the most noise she had ever made in her life. And if knocking over three of her Mother's beautiful, if not cheap, vases wasn't enough Lilly also managed to trip over stray books that had fallen off of the shelf and topple into the bathroom quite ungracefully.

Luckily for Lilly, though, her Mother had taken some strong sleeping pills and didn't hear a thing. Catching her breath once more Lilly stared at herself in the mirror and went into the usual routine before showering. Checking her face for blemishes (there were three pimples easily concealed by her hair), checking the consistency of her hair (tangled and a bit matted from sleep and tears), and stripping off her clothes slowly while checking the rest of her body for blemishes (breasts were still small for her taste but nothing else was too terrible).

Lilly stepped into the shower and turned the knobs. Steaming water rushed out of the tap and flowed around her foot which was blocking the way. For some reason or another putting her foot in the way of the drain before a shower was a sort of habit she had gotten herself into. The water rippled around her feet and relaxed her a bit before she finally started the shower and removed her foot. Lilly stood still for a while as to adjust to the water's temperature before leaning over to grab the apple scented shampoo and slathering a great amount into her blonde hair and massaging it in. A moan escaped Lilly's lips as the water and soap washed down her back and relaxed her tightened muscles. The apple conditioned followed and was preceded by oatmeal and strawberry body soap. Lilly lathered her body with the soap and rinsed.

Although her shower took no longer then twelve minutes, Lilly was in the water for an hour. The bliss of the scorching water was too peaceful to leave. It was tempting to stay in the water forever….that is, until the hot water ran out and a shower of ice water rushed down from the tap making Lilly seize up and fumble with the knobs to shut it off. Shivering violently, Lilly jumped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a pink fluffy towel. Lilly's teeth were chattering so hard she was afraid she would break a tooth and she immediately ran back to her room.

When reaching her room, Lilly dressed herself in a green spaghetti strapped tank top and white stretch shorts. She fell back onto her bed as tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes…again. Lilly was strong, brave, and most of all she was NOT a crier. What was it about Oliver that made her break that wall of protection she had put over her heart? Although she inquired, Lilly's mom knew nothing of what Oliver was going through. Lilly just didn't feel it necessary to tell her at this very moment. She was no longer in a great relationship with her mother since she re-married to a man she had known for three weeks. Sometimes Lilly thought she was more mature then her own Mom and, sadly, she was usually right.

The clock now bore the time to be 6:01am and it was almost time to get up anyway. Usually Lilly stayed in bed until the very last moment when her Mom banged on the door screaming that she was going to become a fry cook at some random place if she didn't get up and go to school but today was different. Lilly took off her newly put on pajamas (she hadn't really been thinking about checking the time when she put them on in the first place) and changed into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and her favorite white tank top with Slipknot emblazoned on the chest area surrounded by purple and black scribbles. Over top of the tank top Lilly wore a purple Justin Bieber style hoodie with homemade white and black paint splatters across the front and back.

Lilly gathered up her backpack and snatched up the few papers sitting on the computer printer before racing to the kitchen where her Mother was drinking her coffee and reading some romance novel.

"Bye, Mom" Lilly murmured and grabbed the handle.

"Lillian Truscott, you are not going anywhere until you tell me why you've been up in your room since you got home; soaking wet too, as I may have to remind you." Heather Truscott said with raised eyebrows. She had put down her book and was now tapping her fingers rhythmically on the small kitchen table. Lilly looked down from her Mother's piercing blue eyes and lazily swung the shoulder bag back and forth across the floor.

"It's nothing", Lilly answered in the most confidant voice she could. Mumbling, Lilly added, "You wouldn't understand."

"Lilly", Heather whispered, her voice changing from strict to comforting in a heartbeat. "C'mere, baby girl" She held here arms out wide for her daughter who rushed into them like she was four years old again. Lilly tried her best to blink away the tears she knew were coming but it was impossible to keep them in when she was in her Mother's arms. Sobs wracked Lilly's frail body and Heather became more and more worried for her daughter.

"Lilly, what's _wrong?_" Heather pleaded to her daughter. She was desperate and scared. After a long silence Lilly finally whispered in such a small voice that she at first didn't think she said it.

"It's Oliver."

"What happened? Did you two break up?" Lilly's Mom said in a sad voice although she was slightly happy that it wasn't anything more then that as far as she knew. Lilly shook her head and went into another bought of hot tears.

By the time Lilly got into school she was ten minutes late for class and had to go to detention after school. _Oh great, _Lilly thought to herself. _More time in school to possibly lose it in front of everyone and on my first day too. _On top of all this Oliver was seated right in front of the only available seat in the classroom so she had to look at his back the entire day and probably was going to be paired with her if they had any in-class assignments. Lilly sighed to gain control of herself, put on a cheerful and normal front, and slid into the chair behind her boyfriend. Her sick and dying boyfriend, that is.

The English substitute began talking and Lilly leaned back in her chair and blocked out her droning voice. It wasn't that she didn't like English but she hated this particular substitute's voice. Mrs. Ghirardelli spoke in a droning, almost mechanical, voice that filled the entire room with boredom. Instead of listening to her lesson, Lilly decided to study Oliver's outfit today. He was wearing his usual oh-so-chic dark skinny jeans (girl sizes although he refused to admit it) that looked a lot like her own, a red and black plaid printed hoodie with the hood down showing his dark chocolate brown hair styled messily (as usual), and Lilly guessed that the hoodie was covering up a white wifebeater (again, per usual). There was nothing different about Oliver then there had ever been. He wasn't losing hair, he wasn't acting weak, and he wasn't dressing differently. For a moment, and just a moment, Lilly thought that maybe she had actually dreamed the entire thing. _I mean, nothing like that could really happen to me, could it?_ Lilly asked herself but the dream of it only being a dream was crushed almost immediately when Oliver turned to look at her and gave her a sad look.

Lilly almost started crying again when she thought about how cruelly she treated him. Of course, he understood and was probably expecting it but it couldn't be easy for him by any means. He loved her and he had to watch his girlfriend walk out the door because of something he couldn't control. Lilly stomach lurched and a strong urge to throw up came over her in a wave of guilt. She raised her hand urgently and fought the bile down best she could.

"Questions later, Miss Truscott" Mrs. Ghirardelli told her sternly and started her lecture again.

"But I-" was all Lilly could get out before the contents of her stomach emptied themselves all over the desk front. Throwing up was nothing new and usually the teacher would pay careful attention to Lilly because a bunch of things made her throw up lately. Near the end of the last school year Lilly had thrown up at everything. It hit her hard at camp because of the heat and running around. Being nervous or scared had made her barf lately too. Since school ended she had lost ten pounds from just throwing up. The doctors all told her that it was nothing and probably just her digestive system trying to work with her hormones. Unfortunately the substitute wasn't filled in on this tidbit of advice which led to Lilly getting puke all over her homework.

"Oh dear, I _am _sorry." The teacher said in a voice with very little actual upset. "Mr. Oken, would you please take Miss Truscott to the Principle's office?"

"Yes, of course." Oliver replied in a hurried tone and helped Lilly up. Luckily none of the barf got on her jacket or pants. Most of it landed on her homework which she had digital copies of on her laptop. She hooked her right arm around his neck while he helped her to the hallway. Usually she would be able to walk after throwing up but today she was oddly frail and weak.

In the middle of the hallway Lilly collapsed at the knees and cried out as they hit the stone floor below her. Oliver rushed to pick her up and set her on a bench since they were near the cafeteria already.

"Lilly, are you alright?" Oliver asked, worried. Lilly nodded but her look betrayed her. Tears were glistening in her blue eyes, her expression was one of a person who had just seen someone die, and her face was paler then he had ever seen it before. Instead of snapping at her for lying or insisting on telling him what was wrong Oliver enveloped her in his arms.

Surprised by his actions, Lilly just stood still for a moment before hugging back in earnest and crying silently into his warm hoodie. She buried her nose in his hoodie and took a deep breath. It smelled so much of him. She loved him. At the same time as she was taking in his smell he was stroking her hair and almost tearing up himself. He couldn't bear knowing that he was leaving her in nine months to a year. How could he have caused this angel so much pain? Oliver hated himself for making her hurt.

"Lilly?" Oliver finally said, breaking the silence. A muffled "mmhm" came from his hoodie and he smiled. "You wanna get out of here?"

Lilly lifted her head to look at Oliver and moved a chunk of her hair out of her face.

"Oh, yes, please."

Lilly was taken to Oliver's car after checking in with the principal; saying she was too sick and had to be taken home. He was aloud to stay with her because her Mom worked a day job.

Lilly climbed into Oliver's car and slid into the passenger seat. Oliver got in shortly after her and they drove silently to her house. Somehow the drive to her house seemed to take an hour instead of just five minutes like it usually did. Finally they pulled up to the small yellowish paneled house and Lilly let them both in. The couple wandered over to the couch and sat in silence for what seemed like forever. Finally Oliver spoke,

"Lilly, we need to talk about this."

"No we don't!" Lilly snapped and pulled her knees to her chest. "If…if we just forget about it maybe it will go away."

"Lilly", Oliver whispered and scooted closer to her. "You and I both know that isn't true."

"But this can't be happening, not to us. It isn't fair." The strawberry blonde said in a trembling voice. Oliver reached out and pulled her into his lap. She turned and faced him, almost straddling him but it wasn't sexual as much as it was a gesture of needing to see him. He wrapped his arms around his frail girlfriend as she cried silently as possible.

"Lilly, don't cry." He whispered into her ear. Lilly looked up into his big brown eyes.

"I can't help it. Oliver, you can't leave me." Lilly sobbed and he leaned down and kissed her. It was unexpected as the hug back in school but she responded just as she did before.

Oliver tried to tell her things in that kiss that he couldn't say with words. He tried to tell her that he loved her more then anything, that he was broken, that he was proud of her, and, most of all, that he was sorry. Although he knew that it wasn't his fault that he was sick he felt guilty all the same. Lilly's small hands traveled up his back and ran through his hair. Tilting his head for a closer kiss, Oliver ran his tongue across one of her plump lips. Their tongues met and mingled, each exploring the other's mouth. Oliver's hands trailed down her back to the swell of her ass and settled there before concentrating back on her mouth.

For a moment they were back to normal. For a moment Lilly and Oliver were just the average crazy in love teenage couple. For a moment Oliver wasn't dying and Lilly wasn't crying. For a moment they weren't worrying about what was going to happen tomorrow or if they would even make it tomorrow. For a moment it was just them, Lilly and Oliver, and they were perfectly and amazingly content with the fact.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Here is the next chapter to the story. I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: Again, don't own any of the characters**

**The Sound of a Breaking Heart**

A rush of cold blew over her body and Lilly woke up shivering. The air conditioner had turned itself on in the middle of the night and was blowing down on her naked body. Gathering up the sheets to better cover her exposed form Lilly Truscott turned her head to the side and smiled as she saw the messy brown hair of her lover peeking out from under the covers. Lilly moved to get out of bed quietly when Oliver moaned softly and turned to face her, still asleep, and pulled her close. She froze for a few moments before relaxing and sighing at the light sound of Oliver's breath. Her mother had called during Lilly's heated make-out session with Oliver and told her that she was called on an emergency business trip and that she wouldn't be home for several days. The perfect invitation for Lilly and Oliver to do what they were planning on doing anyway but without the rushed feelings.

Lilly blushed as well and smiled when she thought of how Oliver and she had made love many times the other night. It wasn't that she was embarrassed by having sex but just a few months before she had been a virgin and now she was having sex multiple times in one night. Granted she never felt like slut because she had only had sex with Oliver. Lilly snuggled into Oliver's chest and her stomach fluttered when she felt his warm breath on her neck. It seemed amazing, to her, that even after being with him for so long and going all the way with this boy she still got fluttery feelings by such simple things. Before long Lilly had fallen back asleep just as Oliver was waking up.

Oliver looked down at the beautiful and amazing woman in his arms and couldn't help but beam from ear to ear. He savored remembering how he had taken her multiple times the night before and thought the drained feeling he was experiencing now was completely worth it. Oliver watched as Lilly's barely covered chest rose and fell softly and he kissed her cheek gently. Lilly's eyes fluttered open at the light kiss and she sat up. The ice blue sheet slid off of her body and she quickly ran to cover up again with a deep crimson blush painted onto her face. Oliver chuckled slightly but gentlemanly turned his head away from his girlfriend as she dressed.

About an hour later Oliver was sitting in the kitchen with a bowl of cereal as Lilly came out in a blue cami and mini mini dark jean shorts with a white towel which was busy drying off her wet golden locks.

"Hey, Ollie-Pop" Lilly greeted his with a smile and a kiss on the cheek. Oliver smiled but not just because he saw his girlfriend but because it seemed that she had had a change of heart about his situation and was accepting. He hated watching her heartbroken. Little did Oliver know the reason Lilly was acting so strangely normal was because she had actually forgotten about the cancer. In the midst of all the passion Lilly had completely forgotten that her boyfriend was dying. That is until Oliver decided to bring it casually up.

"So, Lilly-Pop…" Oliver started while shoveling another spoonful of Cheerios into his hungry mouth.

"Yeah?" Lilly asked and poured herself a bowl of Fruit Loops and milk. She picked up the spoon and lazily stirred the mixture until the colors had bled into the milk while staring into Oliver's eyes.

"I don't think I'll be able to make it to Rico's tomorrow; I have a doctor's appointment. Could you tell him for me?" Oliver inquired and scraped the sides of his cereal bowl. Lilly suddenly froze with the spoon half-way up to her mouth and slowly poured the spoonful back into the bowl. Oliver quickly looked up and saw the little "happy lights" blink out of her eyes. He suddenly realized his major mistake in why she had her old attitude back when Lilly absentmindedly grabbed the box of Fruit Loops and poured the entire contents of her bowl (milk included) back into the box.

"Lilly!" Oliver exclaimed and gestured to her actions when her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Oh, oops" said Lilly in monotone before tossing the box of cereal into the trash can and sitting back down with her head in her hands.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Oliver finally whispered after the prolonged awkward silence between the two. Lilly nodded and the air became thick with silence again. "Lilly, you can't just avoid this but you can't let it affect every part of your life either."

"Well, what if….what if I…I…" Lilly trailed off from her starting strong statement, leaned back, and looked at her flip-flop clad feet.

"What if you what?" pressed Oliver, who also leaned back in his chair. Leaning back seemed to be the universal attempt on a comfortable setting. It wasn't working.

"Nothing, it's dumb."

"Lilly, I want to kn-"

"No! Oliver, I said no now just leave it. It's stupid." Lilly snapped before sighing and turning her head to face the door. Another long silence followed where Oliver got up, got dressed, and turned to leave. Just as he was about to grab the door handle a voice croaked out suddenly that made him jump away. He spun around and was met with the soft tender lips of his girlfriend capturing his own in a kiss. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Lilly pulled away and looked up at him. This time tears weren't swimming in her eyes although he could see a great amount of sorrow.

"Oliver, don't leave." Lilly breathed out in a soft as air whisper. Oliver felt the words on the bare skin of his neck more then actually heard them but wrapped his arms around Lilly anyway and hugged her.

"Lilly, I love you." Lilly smiled at Oliver's statement and hugged him tighter.

"I know, you doughnut." The couple laughed and hugged again before Oliver finally did have to leave.

"Lilly, I can't just leave Buster alone all night and then not feed him all day the next day. I'll come visit later. I swear." Oliver explained to his clinging girlfriend who released him but stuck out her lower bottom lip. He chuckled and kissed her quickly before leaving the house to feed his dog.

Lilly smiled after Oliver before shutting the curtains and running back up to her room. Oliver and her had made quite a mess on the sheets last night not to mention the knocked over bookshelf and overall disheveled look of the place. She stripped the sheets and threw them in the washer before cleaning her room. The room would most likely get messy again from Lilly's terrible habit of being a complete and total slob when it came to her room but it was looking good from what she could see. Lilly reached over to her iPod and turned it on shuffle while she straitened up under her bed. Two bags of trash, the entire Lady Gaga CD, and "Man in the Mirror" later Lilly's room looked decent enough to be the room of Amber and Ashley minus the pink. Her walls were painted a brilliant orange while all of her furniture was either spray painted black (the bookshelf, her dresser, and her desk) or an amazing ice blue (bed, bean bags, and swivel chairs).

Content with the final product, Lilly went into the kitchen for a bite to eat. Oliver's condition was still weighing heavily on her mind and almost as soon as she had gotten all the supplies out to make a PB&J she started putting it all away again. Lilly's appetite immediately plummeted when she thought of what her boyfriend was doing right then and flopped down onto the couch. There were no more tears left in her to go hysterically crying again but Lilly almost wished to cry rather then to think about his situation. Nothing pained her more then Oliver's pain. She wondered how it would feel to know you're dying and not be able to do anything about it. Lilly's breathing quickened and she gripped the side of the couch as a wave of dizziness came over her. The feeling that she was about to throw up bubbled in her stomach and she tried to swallow down the bile rising in her throat.

The smell of smoke snapped her momentarily out of her world of sick and Lilly's brow furrowed in concentration. _Where is that coming from? _Lilly asked herself before finally getting up off of the couch and searching for the source of the smell. The dizziness was slowing her down but Lilly was at least rid of the nausea, for now. Every step she took toward the laundry room the smell got stronger until she was no longer able to take it.

Holding her nose, Lilly kicked open the laundry room door and coughed as a rush of grayish smoke came bustling out. After a severe coughing fit Lilly did the first thing that would have come to most people's minds: she screamed. Some time after screaming herself horse Lilly did the logical thing to do and called 911. Within minutes of her call there were police cars and fire trucks surrounding her house and the fire had spread to the bathroom and living room but leaving her own room alone. By this time Lilly had been smart enough to go outside on the sidewalk and call Oliver. Lilly had already thrown up three times in a little ditch she found near where she was standing and was now sitting on the ground shaking so much that she couldn't stand up. The paramedics arrived just as Oliver pulled into the driveway. She was loaded into the truck and shipped to the hospital with Oliver by her side.

"Babe, what happened?" Oliver asked worriedly for the fifteenth time that day. Lilly still had not stopped trembling and every time she tried to answer him her teeth chattered too hard to speak. The fire fighters had called to tell her that her house had been cured from the fire and it had suffered minimal damage. Usually Lilly would be content with this and only be a bit shaken up by the experience but all that was going through her mind at the moment was _I almost died, I almost died, I almost died_ and it freaked her out immensely. The biggest weight on her mind was if Oliver felt this way every day. But here he was, worrying about _her._ Oliver really was an amazing boyfriend.

"Lilly, I…I'll be right back, okay? I need to talk to some people and sign some papers." Lilly nodded as much as she could and within moments drifted off into a troubled and dreamless sleep.

When Lilly woke up the air was filled with screams and the sound of metal rolling across the floor. Her heart raced and she shot up out of bed, ignoring the immediate dizziness that overcame her. Peering through the window on her door Lilly paled and stood frozen and staring at the sight before her. In the middle of the white hallway was a grate that had fallen off of the ceiling. Not a big deal, right? Except that the grate was a one hundred and fifty pound grate and it had fallen on top of an innocent passerby. The innocent passerby that just happened to have dark brown hair and a faded blue tee shirt and just happened to be named Oliver Oken.

**A.N. CLIFFHANGER! I'm so sorry for not posting yesterday. I forgot it was my brother's birthday party. I'm going to see Toy Story 3 today! Hahahaha so I'll try to get another chapter up within the next two to three days. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. I'm listening to Chapstick and Chapped Lips and Things like Chemistry by Relient K. GO LOOK IT UP! But read this chapter first :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. If I did I would be moping about the room saying "Why, oh, why did I hire Miley Cyrus?"**

**The Sound of a Breaking Heart**

The next few hours were like a blur to Lilly. All she knew was that when she woke up she was on the floor surrounded by nurses with flowing tears and sullen faces and her throat hurt like Hell.

"Where's Oliver? Where's my boyfriend?" Lilly practically screamed in a horse and cracked voice. She could feel her whole body trembling and she gripped the bed sheets until her knuckles were white. He wasn't dead. He just couldn't be dead.

"Miss Truscott, we've called your mother and she'll be here in an hour tops. She said to tell yo-"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT MY MOTHER! WHERE IS MY BOYFRIEND?" shrieked Lilly with all of her pent up anger and depression. The doctor jumped back but soon resumed his business formality.

"Mr. Oken was badly injured. He is still very much alive but he's in a coma and we…well, the nurses and I aren't sure if he'll wake up." The doctor told Lilly calmly as anything. Lilly's breath hitched and she stared at the wall in front of her. Oliver wasn't going to wake up. He had cancer and yet he was in the hospital because of a coma. There was a clearing of throat and the doctor spoke again. "Miss Truscott, I know this is difficult for you right now but we need to know everything you know about Mr. Oken."

"Cancer" Lilly managed to croak, barely moving her eyes toward the doctor. The nurse next to her scribbled down what Lilly had just said.

"Yes, we have been informed about Mr. Oken's brain cancer. Is there anything else about him we need to know?" Lilly's brain was frozen but her mouth seemed to still work.

"He has diabetes and asthma. He's a surfer and he is allergic to grapefruits." Lilly told them in monotone while the nurse scribbled away on her dumb little board.

"Thank you, Miss Truscott. We'll leave you be with your grief now. You can go in and see him any time." The doctor told her with a look of pity and a pat on the shoulder. The nurses and doctor left the room and left her alone which was the _last _thing Lilly actually wanted. Why would anyone in their right mind want to be left alone when they practically lost someone they loved for possibly forever? Lilly flopped back into her white hospital bed and looked at the IV in her arms. What medication were they giving her? Was it supposed to do something? Because Lilly didn't feel different in the slightest. Sighing Lilly lay back onto her pillow and closed her eyes but didn't fall asleep. A few moments later (although it felt like hours) the door clicked open and she heard her mom's voice whisper something to the doctor.

"I'm not sleeping", Lilly said with her eyes still closed. "You don't have to whisper."

"Oh, Lilly, I'm so sorry for what happened!" announced Heather Truscott as she ran to her daughter and enveloped her in her arms. Lilly stayed stick straight and made no move to return the favor. So maybe she was being a bit of a bitch since her mom was just being nice but still, she didn't like being touched right now. After a while with no response from her daughter Heather let go of her daughter, who seemed to be in a daze of sorts, gave a watery smile, and left. Lilly was now alone in a room filled with florescent lights and white. Lots. Of. White. All this white was kind of creeping her out thinking about how out of place it seemed in a place like a hospital. Over and over Lilly imagined blood splattered across the face of the wall. A deep red, shiny, and dripping down the wall and clashing to the perfect white; he thought took over her mind and paralyzed her body.

If you asked how she fell asleep during this trying time Lilly couldn't tell you because she didn't even recall ever closing her eyes. Although Lilly knew she must've fallen asleep at sometime because the next thing she knew her eyes were opening and there were people in her room again. A few faces were recognizable like Miley's, Amber's, and Ashley's but, then again, a few weren't. She supposed that she probably knew them at some point in her life but, then again, maybe not.

"I want Oliver." Lilly said aloud and all heads snapped towards her. A deep blush took over her face and she looked down. Why that had come out of her mouth, she didn't know. Perhaps her mouth had decided to act on it's own for a moment while she was still waking up and say what was really on her mind for once in her life. Whatever it was it didn't matter because two nurses she had never seen before ran up to her and began unhooking her arms from their needles and bags. She had never seen anyone more eager to have her leave the room then those nurses.

Before long Lilly was shuffled off into the hallway and given directions to where her boyfriend was. She raced down the hallways taking lefts and rights and elevator after elevator after freaking elevator. Why were there like seven hundred elevators before you got to the third floor anyway? Finally arriving on the third floor Lilly set off running towards the end of the hall to Oliver's room. Her feet loudly clapped on the white tile floor but she was sure that her heart was making more noise then her feet. Every step closer to his room she felt her heart swell, pound, and contract harder then it had ever done before. By the time Lilly arrived in front of Oliver's room she had to lean against the door frame and take a breather so it wouldn't explode.

With a deep breath Lilly grabbed the stainless steel door knob and twisted, pushing the door wide open. When Lilly walked slowly over to the bed the nurse looked up and glared at her for a moment before backing away from Oliver so she could see his face. Her breath hitched when she saw her boyfriend laying on the bed in a coma. He seriously could have just been sleeping. Oliver's straightened brunette hair hung lazily in his closed eyes. His hands were positioned one above his head and one hidden underneath the covers as if he had just been restless in sleeping. The only real difference to Oliver at all was a small cut on his left cheek that had already been cleaned and taken care of. Lilly reached out to touch his face and push the hair from his face when a hand slapped her away.

Lilly looked up, shocked, only to see a smug looking nurse angrily glaring at her. She have the nurse a look that basically said "What the fuck?" but the nurse just smirked and went back to her clipboard. Without looking back up at Lilly the nurse said aloud,

"Sorry, reflex." Now it was Lilly's turn to glare as the nurse put her hand purposely on Oliver's cheek and gently kissed his forehead with a smirk up at Lilly. Now Lilly was livid and made no effort to hide it.

"What the fuck?" She said, out loud now. The nurse looked at her like she was a small child which made Lilly even madder. The nurse couldn't have been more then twenty-two years of age and she was treating Lilly like she was seven. Her name tag read the name "Amanda" and sat on top of her perky, full breasts. Amanda flipped her long red hair and smiled the most annoyingly un-kind smile Lilly had ever seen.

"It's the best way to take temperature, honey. Oh and please don't speak that way or I'll have to ask you to leave. I don't appreciate swearing." Amanda's surgery sweet voice said with a slight amount of hope that she would be the one to kick out Oliver's girlfriend.

"And I don't appreciate you using yourself as _my boyfriend's _human thermometer. You're in a hospital, I think you'll find some nicer and more accurate utensils, don't you agree? Or shall I ask the front desk if this is actually standard procedure?" retorted Lilly with her arms crossed across her chest. The red-head sputtered and huffed before she quickly scurried away leaving Lilly and Oliver completely alone. Lilly took this as the perfect opportunity to lean down and softly kissed her boyfriend on his warm inviting lips. Although she knew he wouldn't be able to kiss back Lilly still felt something inside her heart die when he didn't respond. Some part of her was hoping for a Sleeping Beauty story until this moment.

With a sigh Lilly stood up straight once again and looked at her boyfriend once again. _I already miss him_, Lilly thought to herself as she felt a sob rise into her throat. She swallowed it back down and headed back to the door to exit the room. With one last look back at Oliver, Lilly closed the door and leaned up against it. The whole experience had tired her out and it didn't make her feel any better when she saw Miss I'm-Oh-So-Amazing Amanda heading back towards the door to Oliver's room. With a smirk Amanda pushed back into Oliver's room and locked the door firmly behind her. Lilly scoffed at the pure childishness of the nurse and made a mental note to get online and see if she could find the standards doctors had for hiring nurses before walking to the check-out desk and, well, checking-out.

Miley had taken Lilly home in a gesture of kindness but, truthfully, Lilly would have rather gotten a cab. The entire car ride was like one of those cheesy TV shows where the couples go "I love you more." "No, I love _you_ more!" while paying no attention to the person, say, sitting in the back seat! She knew that Miley was upset about Oliver from the smudges of her eye make-up but it still mad her slightly angry to see Miley so happy. Lilly mentally slapped herself for being so selfish; just because she wasn't happy didn't mean everyone else had to be depressed! As soon as Lilly got home she said goodbye to Miley and bolted inside. Her breath got caught in her throat as she surveyed the damage done to her house. Her mother was going to kill her. Although the house had nothing too major done to it there certainly was a lot of char and water damage done. Their couch was soaked through as was every bit of carpet on the floor. Black speckled the walls that were previously a plain pink and there were muddy footprints tracking all through the house. No longer being able to look at her ruined house, Lilly grabbed her coat and did the first thing that came to her mind: she ran to Oliver's.

It had never occurred to Lilly how, once she got to Oliver's, bad she would feel since he wasn't there. Everything was scrambled in her brain. It was too much, too much for an eighteen year old girl to handle. The tears began rising in Lilly's eyes again as her car pulled into the driveway of Oliver's apartment. She pushed the door open, not caring that the edge scraped another car, and ran up the flights of stairs. Scrambling for the spare key Lilly jammed it into the lock and twisted forcefully. Everything she was doing was exaggerated and forced. Lilly was afraid that, if she stopped, she wouldn't be able to do anything at all. She threw herself onto Oliver's bed and stared at the ceiling. It was almost as if she could feel the life being slowly drained out of her body. The most important thing to her was in a coma _and_ had cancer and she could do absolutely nothing about it.

The whole predicament got her thinking about everything. Everything being the world and life and how no matter what people do other people will fight against it. Nature will fight against progress. Cancer will fight against medicine. Comas will fight against a proper sleep schedule. Hearts will fight against good judgment. And there was nothing anyone could do about it. The world wouldn't stop turning for anyone but her if Oliver died or fell into eternal sleep (which was the same thing really). Lilly grabbed her knees to her chest and curled up into the fetal position.

Six hours later Lilly woke up from her dreamless sleep. This time Lilly knew that it wasn't a dream that had happened to her and she didn't even pretend it. All she could do was move on with her life. Too bad she couldn't even do that because every two seconds she thought about Oliver. Wiping the tears out of her eyes, Lilly stood up and drifted to the kitchen. She was in a daze. To anyone else she probably looked like a zombie. Before long Lilly was seated at the small round table with a box of cereal in one hand and a bowl of milk in the other; it wasn't because she was hungry that Lilly was eating but because it seemed the thing to do in the morning. Too bad that as soon as the first spoonful of cereal touched her lips the contents of Lilly's stomach decided to come up for a visit and ended up splattered across the table. Groaning, Lilly jumped up and ran to the bathroom as she felt more build up in her throat. Quickly tying her hair back Lilly bent over the toilet and gagged up whatever was left in her stomach. By the time she had finished throwing up Lilly felt wasted. Well, even more wasted then before. She leaned up against the cold seat of the toilet and closed her eyes. Little blue sparks were popping in front of her eyeballs even with her eyes closed but at the moment Lilly couldn't care less. Right now she just wanted to rest. It didn't matter to her that she was on a toilet seat. To her there was no difference between the bathroom and the Buckingham Palace. None of her problems would change and she would just have to live with it or die trying.

**Okay, okay, I know this is super short. I'm working on posting a full fanfic that I wrote at the moment. I hope you like it! I'm trying my hardest to update quickly. Writer's block freaking sucks. Anyway, I'll get another one out in a week or two. That I PROMISE. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. Don't kill me! I have very good reason in not posting a chapter in, oh, lets just say FOREVER! I'm super duper sorry but I had (and still have) a virus on my computer and it wouldn't even let me open Word. So I really hope you like this chapter and I'll try to update as soon as I can. The other thing is that school has just started and, on top of that, I'm going on vacation starting Monday and ending September 8****th**** so I don't know how many chapters I'll be able to whip out before then. HAVE I EVER TOLD YOU THAT I LOVE DAVID BOWIE? Hahaha well I do and I'm listening to him sing "Within Your Heart" right now from The Labyrinth soundtrack (my favorite movie). He's the bestest fifty some year old on earth. **

**DISCLAIMER: Do I really need to say that I don't own Hannah Montana AGAIN? I mean, which one of you really thinks that I own Hannah Montana? I'd like a show of hands. No one? Well then….**

**The Sound of a Breaking Heart**

Lilly looked down at the white tile below her and shuffled her feet nervously. Her Mother had come over earlier that day and practically chewed her out for not having pregnancy tests just lying around her cabinet (Lilly was pretty sure that Heather would have flipped out if she actually found pregnancy tests in Lilly's cabinets too so it was kind of a lose-lose on her end). So here she was, Lilly Truscott was waiting in line at the Wal-Mart self check-out with a pink and white box clutched tightly in her hands and wearing a gray track suit, of all things.

"Please scan your items." The automated woman's voice commanded her and Lilly quickly scanned the test under the red laser before stashing it in her bag and paying. Without as much as a glance backwards Lilly raced out of the store. She had had enough of people staring at her as if she was the Devil's spawn for possibly being pregnant. The thought of even maybe being pregnant made her want to throw up which, Lilly realized a few moments later, wasn't a good sign. She hopped in her Mother's car and drove back to Oliver's apartment where, she knew, her Mom was waiting.

Lilly slammed the bathroom door closed and took a look in the mirror. Her face was flushed with anger and frustration at her Mother, who she had just been fighting with for over an hour. Nothing satisfied Heather Truscott when it came to her daughter and she just _had_ to go and bring up Oliver. It wasn't as if Oliver had single-handedly tied her down and raped Lilly making her possibly pregnant. Getting pregnant took two people in a bed and she didn't care how much her Mother screamed and yelled about it because, if she was a slut for that, she loved being a slut. Of course, Lilly probably didn't help by mentioning this to her Mother along with bringing up her Dad. Ex-Dad. Whatever.

Sighing, Lilly closed her eyes and put her head in her hands. After a good ten minutes she resurfaced and went to take the test. For the first time in a long time Lilly looked up at the ceiling and clasped her hands tightly together.

"Dear God, if you're listening…..help me. Please." A single tear escaped from the corner of one of her tightly closed eyes. If there was a God….she needed him right now more then ever.

There was a banging on the door that seemed to reverberate throughout her entire room. Lilly didn't know how long she was holding her breath but it seemed a long time before she actually exhaled again. There, smack dab in the middle of her long white pregnancy test, was one word. Eight letters. Life-changing meaning. The word that took away Lillian Truscott's breath was the word pregnant. Her heart ached as she read it over and over again hoping that it would, somehow, turn into the words "APRIL FOOLS!". After who knows how long Lilly finally went over to the locked door and opened it with a faint click. Her Mother stood in the doorway with her hand still raised in the air in a fist, posed like she was going to pound on the door again, and a very red face.

"Well?" Heather said in an exasperated tone. Lilly shifted her feet and looked at the ceiling again, praying in her head, _don't let her kill me….or my baby. _

"I need to see Oliver." Was the only thing that actually came out of her mouth. Heather gasped,

"So you _are! _I knew it!"

"Just shut the Hell up, Mom!" Lilly screamed in a sudden burst of rage before running towards the door. It didn't matter that it was almost midnight by this time or that she didn't have her car keys. She'd walk to the hospital or even hitch hike but she _refused_ to spend another moment with her Mother. As she ran the rough cement scraped at the bottoms of her bare feet. It hurt but it distracted her from the pain in her heart or the little food contents still swirling in her stomach. Luckily the hospital wasn't far away and Lilly got there within fifteen minutes of intense running. There was white light shining through the glass doors and windows of the hospital and Lilly pushed the doors open. Inside it smelled the same as ever, like a hospital, but today it made her feel even more sick then usual.

"Miss Truscott! We weren't expecting you so late at night, love." The black haired and slightly chubby nurse, Jocelyn, exclaimed with a smile. Jocelyn was the nicest person in the hospital and actually replaced stupid Amanda as Oliver's nurse. She'd lost her husband to Leukemia and had since then been devoted to doing whatever she could not to let anyone else lose their loved ones to the horrible disease or any other cancer.

"Jocelyn, I need to see Oliver. Now."

"You know, he's still not awake. Oh sweetie, you look dreadful! Maybe _you _should spend the night here." Jocelyn said with care in her eyes. She was already in the middle of jotting down a form for Lilly when Lilly waved her hand dismissively.

"I already know what's wrong."

"Do tell, honey. It's not good to keep things so bottled up, ya know." She told Lilly and rushed to her side. Lilly weakly smiled at Jocelyn,

"Oliver and I are going to be parents." Jocelyn gasped and clasped her hand over her mouth.

"Oh dearie, Joce will take good care of you. Go to Oliver's room and I'll be right there.

"Thanks, Jocelyn." Lilly said with sincerity and walked down the cold, brightly lit halls until she reached Oliver's room. Lilly opened Oliver's door where he was laying as still as ever. She took in a nervous breath and shakily let it out. It was show time. The pregnant teen walked over to her boyfriend's deathbed and took his warm hand in hers.

"Oliver, baby, if you're in there listen closely." Lily started with a quite voice up next to his ear. "You know how you always wanted kids? Well I've got a bit of a surprise for you. We're having a baby, baby."

It wasn't as if Lilly really expected an answer but she was a little disappointed when nothing came. She had always imagined being Oliver's wife and finding a creative way to tell him about a kid. He was always so excited in her dreams and they celebrated. Lilly never imagined having to tell Oliver while he was unconscious in a hospital bed and while she was running away from her mean Mother.

She dropped his hand. It wasn't right. This couldn't be her life. She was Lilly Truscott. Lilly had always had a _plan_ for everything ahead of her. Her breath got shallower and shallower as she inched slowly backwards back to the door. It wasn't her plan to be pregnant as a teenager or to have a boyfriend in the hospital with cancer and completely unreachable. Her plan didn't involve fighting with her Mother all the time or not having a Father-figure or not talking to her best friend for months because she couldn't pick up the phone without crying much less get in a car. It wasn't fair that her life turned out this way. People had always told her that the man with the plan always got his way but she was not getting her way at the moment. At. All.

Her hand clasped around the knob and she fled the room. The Hospital. Maybe Lilly would even leave the state. She needed to get out of Malibu at least. Her feet took her to a person's house that she'd never even think of going before now. Lilly's feet must have had a mind of their own to even think about taking her to Jake Ryan's small un-star charted house that he went to when he needed "alone time" from the press. Despite what her brain told her Lilly walked straight up to the door and knocked. Oh great, now her hands were in on this little plan too?

"Who is it?" Jake called ou tin his best impression of a girl's voice which made Lilly smile.

"The big bad wolf!" The door flung open to reveal a surprised and amused handsome actor.

"Well, well, well Lillian Grace Truscott. Come on in, blondie." Jake said with a regal bow as he stepped out of the way for her. She walked in, immediately thrilled at the warmth of his house. Malibu may be scorching in the day but it was freezing at one in the morning.

"So what'cha here for, Truscott?"

"It's a long story…." Lilly started and looked at the plush cream colored carpet. She felt a warm hand on her arm and she looked up to find her eyes staring into compassionate blue ones.

"Trust me, I've got time."


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: Finally back and BOY did I have a lot to do this week. I mean I still have TONS to do but it was way hectic. Between family time, audition rehersals (yes, I reherse for auditions), wedding stuff, and ME DECIDING AT LAST MINUTE TO RUN FOR STUDENT COUNSEL I'm loaded. Sadly for all my lovely readers this means that TSBH is put somewhat on the backburner but, never fear, I'm not giving up on our poor Lilly (I really am cruel to her, aren't I?) and our hot but sickly Oli-Pop. Oh and who liked the twist with Jake Ryan? I mean, even I didn't know she was going to end up there because that's not where she was going in the first place! But our dorky Sarah got ditched for a superstar. Such is life. ENJOY! (Please...)****  
**

The words tumbled out of her mouth as if they had been waiting to be spilled for months, who knows, maybe they had. All Lilly knew was that she was suddenly spilling her guts to a millionaire television star who fought Zombies to get to the top, repeatedly broke her kinda-Best Friend's heart and had the nerve to ask for her back; an offer which Miley eagerly accepted. Jake and Lilly had never ever been close but, it suddenly occurred to both of them, they had never really been given the chance. Any time they were around each other Miley and/or Oliver was standing nearby, A.K.A. looming over their shoulders and breathing down their necks. What did they expect them to do; run off to Paris and elope?

By the time Lilly was finished Jake's eyes had shifted over almost every part of her body and were now at her stomach. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, feeling much like a slide under a microscope. Jake seemed to catch her drift and his sparkling eyes shot quickly back up to her own.

"So what are you going to do about it?" He asked finally, after a few moments of well needed silence. Lilly sighed a sigh of relief that he didn't ask "you're pregnant?" like every other person she had told. Not that she had told very many but the question still annoyed her.

"Well, in terms of the baby, I'm keeping it. In terms of the situation...I have no clue." admitted Lilly while running her fingers over the smooth, finished surface of the side table. Jake didn't speak but his hand, which had somehow made his way into hers, had shifted ever so slightly so he could rub the top of Lilly's with his thumb. When given the chance, Jake was a pretty intelligent guy. She squeezed his hand to say "thanks" and started to pull away. Lilly had intruded on his presence long enough and it was time to leave. Her actions seemed to spark him to life and be practically jumped out of his chair.

"Where are you going?"

"I dunno", she answered truthfully and stood up from the couch. Already her sore back was missing the firm but unbelievably comfortable recliner.

"Well, where are you going to stay?" Jake asked quickly.

"I dunno", Lilly repeated and began walking towards the door. Jake fell in step behind her and continued with his questions.

"What will you do for food and supplies?"

"I _dunno_, Jake."

"Why do you keep saying 'I dunno'?" Lilly spun around and was met with his chin. She looked up and met his eyes with a kind but firm gaze.

"Because I. Do. Not. _Know_ the answer to these questions!"

"Well", Jake stuttered, recovering from her approach; being approached in such a determined way wasn't something he was used to. "You could stay here. W-W-With me."

"Ummm", the response from Jake shocked Lilly but her own response shocked her more. Did that "ummm" mean that she was actually considering his offer? "But I don't have any clothes!" She complained, more trying to talk herself out of it then actually get him to consider taking back the offer.

"Um, Jake Ryan", Jake opened his eyes wide and gestured to himself in a sort of "hello, duh" way. "I think I'm capable of getting you some threads."

"B-But you don't have room. I don't want to impose." Oh yes she did! She just didn't want to be so obvious about it.

"That's no biggie. I have two master bedrooms and three guest bedrooms. You can have the other master." Okay, so maybe this wasn't such a "humble home" after all. More like a step down from what he was used to but a whole flight of stairs up from what she was used to.

"Well..." Lilly's eyes focused on a bit of wall over Jake's left shoulder.

"C'mon", Jake almost whined and Lilly did everything in her power to stop the smile from crawling up to her lips. "Besides, Miley would kill me if she knew I left her best friend who was with child out on my doorstep." This time Lilly did smile; in fact, Lilly laughed.

"Oh alright, twist my arm, why don't cha?" Lilly laughed sarcastically and Jake immediately faked being stuck-up,

"No way! Too much work for a celebrity like me." They both laughed lightheartedly; something that neither of them had done in quite a while. Little did Lilly Truscott know but Jake had invited her to stay at his house more for his benefit then hers. He was lonely these days and Miley had been so sucked up into Hannah's world lately that she'd transformed into a completely different person then who he'd fallen in love with. Oh course Lilly had seen the papers, web-pages, and tabloids that said Hannah was drinking, smoking, fucking, and everything under the sun but she didn't really know weather or not to believe them.

Three hours later Lilly was stocked with clothes more stylish then she had ever owned and there was a whole closet's worth getting sent to Malibu via Paris snail mail (A.K.A. Packages on a Plane). She was wrapped up in a silky green and blue patterned nightgown with a low cut neckline and hot spaghetti straps. Jake had picked it out and Lilly _loved_ it. The garment clung to her figure and Lilly decided to flaunt it before she got all fat and pregnant looking. Seriously, if she didn't know Jake and how he was Lilly could have mistaken him for a gay stylist; he was _that _good.

While Lilly was googling the web for how to cope with teenage pregnancy a soft knock came from the other side of the door. She laughed silently for a moment in amusement before answering,

"Come in!" The blond teenager walked in and closed the door behind him before collapsing on her bed.

"Ya know, I could just come in whenever I want. This _is _my house." He chuckled and looked at Lilly who smiled.

"Yeah...but I bet I could still pin you down!" This was a fact that was most likely true. Jake had gotten taller but he was still kind of lanky for not having to do anything by himself. Life was good for Lesley Jake Ryan. Oh yeah, Lilly knew about his real name. Jake had told her a long time ago when they had their first and, what they thought was, their last heart-to-heart. The whole thing was only brought up by a long day, a bomb party that Miley made them go to, a drink well-needed, and a need for someone to talk to. Afterwards Lilly and Jake rarely even talked so just talking casually with him in his house was kind of weird for her. And him too.

"Then remind me never to piss you off." Jake laughed and ran his fingers through his still short hair; it looked a lot longer then usual though because it wasn't full of gel.

"Oh, trust me, I will." She stuck her tongue out at him and turned back to the glowing computer screen. At first the room was silent but before long Lilly heard the creak of the bed as Jake stood up and his soft footfalls towards her. He leaned down and put his face right over her shoulder which made her shiver. Jake smelled like a combination of baby lotion and cologne and it was intoxicating. Just as Lilly was contemplating moving just a little closer to him he spoke,

"Whatcha looking at?" Jake's voice sounded a little rough and different from what he usually sounded like.

"J-Just some pregnancy websites." Lilly sputtered out and grimaced as she remembered how close she had come to being unfaithful to Oliver in that moment.

"Ah", was all Jake said before falling silent once again. They had entered the awkward stage. Both Lilly and Jake knew that this time would come when they would get slightly aroused at each other. After all, Jake _was_ pretty hot and Lilly was not only naturally sexy but she was pregnant, glowing, and in quite a sexy night dress. A few moments later Jake left the room and Lilly began to cry. She was so confused. Maybe her mother was right; was it really impossible to feel love at her age? Was Oliver just a passing attraction? _No, Lilly, you love him. Stupid girl! _Lilly mentally scolded herself. She was carrying Oliver's child wasn't she? Not Jake's and not anyone else's. Just Oliver and hers.

Lilly lifted a hand to her stomach and just rubbed it fondly. She suddenly found herself wanting to throw up at her arousal. She felt dirty. She needed a hot bath. Lilly lifted herself out of the chair and grabbed a fluffy pink robe out of the closet and a matching towel. She walked into the giant bathroom and immediately turned on the tap to start filling the large porcelain tub. Water spilled out from the solid gold tap and she quickly undressed and stepped in. Lilly didn't even take the time to look at herself in the mirror before covering herself in lather. She hoped that she could wash off the filthy feeling. Being a logical person she knew that it was impossible to actually wash off a feeling but she was sure going to give it a fucking try. 

There was a small bathtub radio that Lilly turned on once she felt a bit better. The song that rang through was a song that she didn't know but it soothed her so she kept it.

"_...But her friend is no where to be seen_

_Now she walks through her sunken dream_

_to the seat with the clearest view_

_and she's hooked to the silver screen."_

Lilly let her eyes droop slightly and she slid a little further under the bubbles. The tightness in her shoulders relaxed and the jets of the tub sparked up making her even more at ease. The pain in her shoulders was ebbing away but it did nothing for the pain in her heart. Lilly decided to try and block that thought out and concentrated on the song.

_But the film is a saddening bore_

_For she's lived it ten times or more._

_She could spit in the eye of fools_

_As they ask her to focus on_

_Sailors fighting in the dance halls_

_Oh no! look at those cavemen go._

_It's the freakiest show!_

_Take a look at the lawman_

_Beating up the wrong guy._

_Oh! I wonder if he'll ever know_

_That he's the best selling show. _

_Is there life on Mars?_

This was the single most sad and most random song Lilly had ever heard and she hung on to every word sung by the man. The song was obviously from the seventies or eighties by the style but this guy's voice was unlike any other that she'd ever heard. It was higher but very obviously manly. It had that whining tone to it but, for him, it worked. _Beautiful, _was the only word Lilly was able to come up with before her eyes drooped again, this time they closed completely. Her breathing slowed and Lilly's body slid further under the water. Still asleep, Lilly submerged completely under the bubbles. No air. No nothing. but the words still rung in her water logged dreams,

"_Is there life on Mars?"_

**A.N. DON'T KILL ME! It's not over yet...**


End file.
